Green Eyes
by Amylou
Summary: He found her in a lab and he would stop at nothing to find out who she is.
1. Chapter 1

It was totally against every protocol he had ever set himself. But ever since rescuing her from that lab he had visited her prone pale form every night in her hospital bed.

He picked up her hospital chart frowning at the words "Jane Doe" where her name should have been listed. The records in the lab had simply listed her as GH784 with no other details about her life prior the lab. He had been searching every known database but it was though she did not exist.

He quickly read through her chart making sure that there where no changes in her condition since the previous night. There were still trace ammounts of the unknown chemical in her system. He had taken a blood sample and gotten Lucius to run tests on it but all that he had gained from it was that the chemical had been dervied from meteor rocks that had stuck Kansas on two occasions over the last twenty years.

She looked so small and innocent laying there, her long blonde hair contrasting with her bruised face. Something about this woman called out to him. He wasn't sure if it was just simple attraction or something much stranger as though somkething deep down inside of him, something long forgotten was struggling and fightening to come to the surface. He chaised himself, he hadn't even ever spoke to her let alone seen her concious, He had no right to even think of her like that especailly after what had happened to Rachell.

He placed her chart back on the end of her bed and had one more look at her. He would find out who she was and why she was at the lab and bring them to justice but after that he would never see her again.

He walked over to the window and climbed out not noticing as he did that a pair of bright sparkling green eyes where starring at his back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title: Green Eyes

Summery: He visited her every night in her hospital room.

##################################

Bruce was sitting in the command centre beneath the recently rebuilt mansion going through the video from the hidden camera he had installed in the Jane Does hospital room.

He had just returned from a night of patrolling the streets of Gotham and was engaging in a new habit of his. Ever since Jane Does disappearance from her hospital room six weeks ago he watched the video recording of her in the hospital room. He knew that he was becoming obsessed even Alfred had noticed the change in his behaviour, mentioning his obsession in a thinly veiled comments.

He watched himself examine her chart the climb out of the window, just as he disappeared from site there was movement from the bed. Slowly the unknown woman sat up in bed and remained upright for a few moments as if getting her bearings. He watched as she examined the IV in her hand before carefully pealing off the tape that attached it to her hand before for tentatively removing the needle.

The Jane Doe threw back the bed sheets covering her and carefully climbed out of bed. There was no sound on the recording but he could tell by her actions that she was doing her best not to alert any attention to herself.

Although he was relieved that her disappearance from the hospital was not down to those who had detained and experimented on her in the Lab this raised even more questions. Why had she been taken? Why had she not contacted the authorities? Why had no missing person report about her been filed?

He was determined to find out.

####

The dream was the same as it was every night. She was lying naked

on a cold metal table strapped down with unforgiving metal restraints which cut into her skin whenever she tried to move.

A man was standing above her his face indefinable and partly in shadow dressed in a white doctors coat. She watched frozen as he picked up a scalpel and began cutting into the soft flesh of her thigh. A scream tried to burst it way through her lips but the poison that they had injected into her system paralysed her muscles whilst allowing her to still feel.

"How is the subject responding to treatment?" asked a voice outside her field of vision.

"As expected she is responding well" replied the faceless man above her.

"Start phase two at 0200"

"understood sir" answered the man with the scalpel, the minimal light illuminating his teeth as his mouth was drawn back in a sickening smile.

She woke with a start, the phantom hand and the familiar hands of her nightmares following her into the waking world. She unconsciously rubbed at a particularly angry looking scar on her forearm. Although it was fading fast the scar was still noticeable pink and pulled around the edges where it met unblemished skin.

She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen of her modest apartment. Turning on her coffee maker she congratulated her self for having the foresight all those years ago for making contingency plans and putting money away in secret accounts. It had been fairly simple setting up her new identity and getting a apartment.

All traces of her previous life where gone. Her once stylish short blonde hair had been replaced by shoulder length wavy brown style, Her green eyes hidden by brown contact lenses and her once distinctive clothing choices toned down to smart but quiet suits designed not to draw attention. Her look designed to make her be over looked and to go unnoticed.

Her apartment looked like a show room with no keepsakes or photographs that a normal twenty something would have in her apartment. She had long ago before her dentition in the lab had cut off ties with the JL and her friends. It had been three years since she had any contact with anybody from her previous life and for that she was thankful. She could go to sleep at night safe in the knowledge that they where safe and happy, which made it easier to burry the feeling of longing and sadness in her heart.

She was amazed at how quickly and how easy it was to set up a new life and identity for herself. To anybody looking into her she was Vicki Vale daughter of Mike and Lucy Vale born 1982. A normal woman who grew up in a normal suburban home. Her parents died when she was 19 in an unfortunate car accident.

She finished her morning routines and got dressed in a smart skirt suit. It was her first day of work as Vicki Vale Technical Analyst at Wayne Enterprises. At first she had been hesitant in taking a job in such a high profile but after a lot of consideration she had decided to hide in plain sight.

She knew that they where still looking for her but at least high up in Wayne Tower she would see them coming.

####

Her first day at work had gone off without a hitch she made a few friends but politely refused offers to go out for drinks. She was fortunate enough that her position allowed her to have own private office with authority to work on her own side projects.

She was catching up with research for the latest project when there was a knock on her office door.

Glancing up away from her work she welcomed her boss Lucius Fox into her office.

"So how you finding things Ms Vale?" he asked in a kindly soothing tone. In her previous life she would of requested he call her by her first name

"Brilliant, this research on cheaper but more effective alternatives to Kevlar for soliders body armour looks really promising" She replied smiling.

"You finding everything ok?"

"Yeah not a problem" she beamed back at him.

"Good glad to hear that Ms Vale" He turned to leave pausing at the door. "It's a bit short notice but I need your findings by friday, Mr Wayne has requested that you present them in the end of week meeting"

"That's fine Mr Fox"

"Good" Lucius said as he left "Mr Wayne is looking forward to meeting you"

############

Thanks to all the lovelies who reviewed the first chapter.


End file.
